


Starting Slow

by PattRose



Series: The Starting Series [2]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Sentinel Bingo Card, WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Blair can’t wait to tell Jim about the new job that he has just accepted.  Will Jim be happy?Sentinel BingoPrompt: White Lies





	Starting Slow

Starting Slow  
By PattRose  
Summary: Blair can’t wait to tell Jim about the new job that he has just accepted. Will Jim be happy?   
Genre: Slash  
Rating: Teen  
Prompt: White Lies   
Warning: Part two of the Starting Series.   
Word Count: 1241  
Beta: Bluewolf (Thank you, sweetie.)

 

Blair made a really nice dinner and dessert. He wanted to have everything just right when Jim got home. Blair had already made Jim a mixed drink that was getting cold in the fridge. It wasn’t like Blair thought Jim would be pissed off about the job offer, but at the same time he wanted him to be in a good mood when he told Jim all about it.

About 6:45 the door opened and in walked Jim. Blair met him by the door and pulled him down for a much needed kiss. Blair could tell Jim had a terrible day. So he kissed him once again. 

Jim pulled away and smiled. “I love being greeted by you and especially when I smell chicken stir fry and chocolate cake. What’s the occasion?”

Blair was almost bouncing with joy. “I do have some good news, but I want us to eat first before the news. Get washed up, everything is ready.”

Jim frowned for a second, but then smiled. He was going to make this a good night for Blair. After all, his lover had made sure to make all Jim’s favorites. 

While in the bathroom washing his hands, his mind wandered to what could have Blair so excited. Jim suddenly thought that maybe Eli offered him a job. Stoddard really liked Blair and told him he’d keep his eyes open for a place for him. Jim finished washing and realized it didn’t matter what Blair told him, Jim was going to be happy for him. Blair had been so blue lately. Jim wanted him to be happy. Jim sort of liked having him at home, making these awesome meals and making Jim’s life so much easier. But Jim knew he couldn’t ask Blair to give up everything just so that Jim would be happy. 

Jim walked out of the bathroom and Blair said, “I was just about ready to send in a search party.”

Jim snickered and then leaned in for another kiss. Jim loved happy kisses. He knew Blair had big news. And if it meant Jim had to tell some white lies, he would do just that.

Blair dished up Jim’s food and set it in front of him when he sat down. 

“This smells delicious, Blair. Looks great too.”

“Good… I want you to be happy for me tonight. It means everything in the world to me for you to be happy for this surprise coming up.”

“Is someone getting lucky tonight?” Jim teased. 

“If you play your cards right, I’ll make it worth your while. Now eat…”

Jim and Blair both dug in to their food, and Jim was making all of the right noises that Blair wanted to hear. Blair knew that it might work out tonight and they both might get lucky. 

Jim told Blair about a case he was working on that had him stumped. “I was hoping you would come down to the station today so you could look at it. I need a fresh pair of eyes on it. I know you don’t feel comfortable being there now, but I really need you sometimes.”

Blair beamed with happiness. Jim was paving the way for him. Everything was going perfectly. Then Blair remembered Jim’s mixed drink in the fridge, jumped up and got it and brought it back to the table. 

“Wow! A mixed drink? This news must not be as good as you think.”

Blair laughed softly and said, “It’s really a great offer. It’s a job offer. I got it today and I already accepted it.”

Jim had to force himself not to frown and look disgusted about it. “Stop beating around the bush. Tell me what the job is.”

Blair moved his chair closer to Jim’s and said, “Simon stopped by today with a two-fold job offer. On Monday mornings I would be teaching a class at the police academy about sexual harassment. Isn’t that awesome? I was really pumped about that. I could still teach once a week. To me, it’s a perfect offer. The second part is I’m going to be a police consultant for Major Crimes. I’ll be working with all of you, but mostly with you. What do you think?”

Jim looked at his partner’s glowing face and knew that Blair thought it was wonderful. Jim didn’t really want to share Blair, but he was going to have to. Jim put on his happy face, the white lie face and said, “Congratulations, Chief. I knew Simon was up to something. He’s been meeting with the commissioner off and on all week long. And did I mention he’s been happy?”

“I’m glad he’s happy. I’m thrilled, Jim. I know you wanted me to be your partner only, but this is the next best thing without me becoming a cop. I didn’t want to do that. I hope you understand.”

Still keeping the fake smile on his face, Jim answered, “I’m really proud of you, Chief. It’s going to be a great opportunity for them and for you. I hope Simon knows he’s getting a very good deal.”

Blair got up and got them each a slice of cake and sat down again. “I think Simon is really happy with the outcome of his talks with the commissioner. I sure can’t complain. It starts at $35,000.00 a year with full benefits. Actually, it was $25,000.00 a year, but Simon argued for more. That means I get sick leave, vacation time and medical and dental insurance.”

“Wow, Simon must have pulled out all the stops to get that much. The commissioner is super cheap. But then again, everyone loves you, Blair.” 

“Thanks, man. Do you like the cake? Let’s finish and go upstairs and cuddle.”

“I loved the cake. I’ll do the dishes since you did all the cooking. Sit there and tell me everything else about the job.”

“Well, it starts in five days. Do you believe it? Oh, I have to buy a new car. Or a decent and reliable used car. Could you help me look tomorrow on your day off?”

“Sure. That’ll give us something to do tomorrow. If you want we can buy you some new sneakers to wear to work. May as well be comfortable in case you have to run after a perp.”

“I don’t have to chase perps, that’s one of my perks with the new job,” Blair teased. 

“You’ve got to be kidding,” Jim barked. 

“I am kidding. We’ll car shop and then sneaker shop all day tomorrow. I’d sort of like a small truck.”

Jim dried off his hands and smiled. “I’d like a blow job and a good fucking.”

“Oh, man. You’re a slave driver. Get ready for both,” Blair said laughing as they walked into the bathroom. 

Jim loved seeing Blair so happy. Maybe this new job wouldn’t be so bad after all. Jim knew he had to give it a good shot, because as Blair had said many times, no one else was offering him anything. 

Both men got ready for bed, even though it was early. They walked up the stairs together for a night filled with love-making. 

TBC


End file.
